


Only In Your Dreams

by hamilton_fanatic1776



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fic for therapy, Gen, Imagery Rehearsal, John Laurens standing up for himself
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16503125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamilton_fanatic1776/pseuds/hamilton_fanatic1776
Summary: John Laurens gets fed up with being harassed by British soldiers and decides to stick up for himself.





	Only In Your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> My psychologist told me to rewrite my most reoccurring nightmare's ending. So I chose to set it in Revolution Era Boston. John Laurens is taking my place, and the soldier is taking the place of my attacker. It's very short, but whatever. Enjoy, I guess lol.

John Laurens decided to go for a walk one night after curfew. He knew it was a stupid idea, but honestly, he didn't care. He made his way into the Square, pulling his coat tighter around him. It was cold in Boston this time of the year. No one else was out, or so he thought.

"Halt, Colonist! Put your hands at your sides and face me!"

John became slightly nervous but kept walking. The British soldier started towards him. "I said stop walking!" he shouted.

John heard footsteps quickly approaching, so his flight response came into play. He took off running only to stop a minute or two later. He spun around to face him, frustration and anger plastered on his features. "No. You know what, I don't like your tone. I'm tired of being scared, I'm tired of being harassed, I'm tired of running from you, and I'm tired of letting you control me!"

The soldier reached out to grab his wrist, but John smacked it away. "As of now, you have no power over me," he spat before walking away, leaving the soldier stunned.

"I do ha-" the soldier started to retort.

John glared and cut him off again. "No, you don't! I have militia experience and will fight you if necessary! End of story!"

After a few minutes of staring at the younger man, the soldier walked away, muttering under his breath, defeated. John smiled and continued with his walk through the quiet, peaceful park.


End file.
